


полынь

by le_aah



Series: ромашки и полынь [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, They love each other, i don't like weasleys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_aah/pseuds/le_aah
Summary: Гермиона помнит, какие на вкус губы Панси. Это вкус предвоенной весны, ветра в волосах, слизеринского галстука, намотанного на запястье, и бессонных ночей.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: ромашки и полынь [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	полынь

Огонек вульгарной маггловской зажигалки пляшет, освещая две столь же вульгарные и маггловские сигареты. Обе зажаты в тонких пальцах — одна рука загорелая, с простеньким золотым ободком кольца и пятном чернил на указательном пальце, вторая — светлая, с тяжелым перстнем. Огонек исчезает. Гермиона смотрит на Панси. Панси-уже-не-Паркинсон, у Панси теперь фамилия Нотт, приставка «леди» перед именем и кольцо супруги Лорда, у Панси теперь глаза усталые, а из прически не выбьется и волоска, у Панси теперь в вырезе бального платья, черным бархатом облегающего фигуру, тяжелое фамильное колье. Гермионе отчего-то тоскливо — Гермиона и сама больше не Грейнджер, больше не самая блестящая ведьма своего времени, у Гермионы теперь муж, у Гермионы теперь должность в Министерстве, у Гермионы теперь постоянный горький привкус на языке.

Две женщины курят на изящной лавке в лабиринте сада поместья Забини, сбежав с бала, как те две Золушки, за которыми, правда, никакой принц не погонится (Панси принц-то и не нужен был никогда, разве что принцесса, а Гермиона всегда считала, что ждать принца — глупость несусветная). Они обе молчат — время их разговоров прошло, утекло, рассыпалось песком из разбитых хроноворотов. Гермиона хочет сказать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы усталость в глазах Панси исчезла, лишь бы снова там светилась ехидная нежность, лишь бы не было на их пальцах этих дурацких колец, да только сказать тут нечего.

— Ты когда-нибудь думала о том, что хочешь отравить собственного мужа? — тишину разбивает негромкий голос Панси, и Гермиона вздрагивает всем телом. — Отравить. Задушить во сне. Поднять палочку и просто… _Два слова_.

У Гермионы вопросов — сотня и еще один, она глаза распахивает так широко, словно вновь на первом курсе и перед ней вырос тролль.

— Не отвечай. — Панси задумчиво смотрит куда-то в центр живой изгороди, медленно затягивается (когда она начала курить? когда сама Гермиона начала курить?). — Считай это… как ты любила говорить? Риторическим вопросом.

Гермиона смеется — и это совсем не похоже на отголоски того веселого смеха, что доносится из светлой бальной залы. Он больной, он горький, этот смех я-вышла-замуж-потому-что-осталась-одна, смех я-его-больше-не-люблю, смех а-любила-ли-вообще. Гермиона закрывает лицо руками, абсолютно по-детски вытирает слезы всей ладонью, косится с усталой обреченностью на золотой ободок и поднимает взгляд на Панси. Она молчит, но это молчание Гермиона понимает лучше слов.

— Нет. Но я бы хотела стереть ему память обо мне, — «как я сделала это с моими родителями» повисает в воздухе, недосказанное. — А лучше и самой себе тоже — о нем. Это все ошибка, такая ошибка, Панси, мы… Я так боялась остаться одна после этой мордредовой войны, что выскочила замуж за боевого товарища, за того, кто просто был достаточно догадлив, чтобы позвать. О, _Мерлин_!

Гермиона замолкает резко, на надрывном веселом возгласе, и с непонятной злостью уничтожает свою сигарету невербальным _Эванеско_. Панси продолжает молчать, она вся — натянутая струна последние восемь лет, и этот вечер не исключение, Гермиона не помнит, когда Панси последний раз улыбалась ей (она лжет — она помнит этот день до последней секунды и продала бы тело, душу, _магию_ , только бы взять в руки хроноворот и вернуться в такой непривычно теплый апрель шестого курса). Гермиона хочет, чтобы Панси вспомнила, как это — улыбаться, чтобы она улыбнулась ей и эти невозможные, полынные восемь лет оказались стерты навсегда вместе с договорным браком Панси и безнадежным — Гермионы.

Гермиона помнит, какие на вкус губы Панси. Это вкус предвоенной весны, ветра в волосах, слизеринского галстука, намотанного на запястье, и бессонных ночей. Панси любила целоваться, любила ловить строгую старосту после отбоя и целовать, пока не начнут саднить губы, любила короткую форменную юбку и задирать ее до самой талии Гермионы прямо в пустом классе Трансфигурации, улыбаясь и шепча в порозовевшее ушко «Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас услышала МакКошка, правда, моя золотая?». Гермионе интересно, жива ли где-то в замерзшей леди Нотт еще та девчонка?

Левая рука тяжелеет, как будто золотой ободок стал весить не меньше тонны. Со стороны входа в лабиринт слышатся голоса — мужские, все ближе. Гермиона чувствует только, как горечь на языке усиливается, когда она смотрит на Панси — та лишь расправляет видимые одному лишь Мерлину складки на юбке, выдыхает длинно и смотрит на Гермиону жадно, с той же тоской, какая вот уже шестой год притаилась в глубине когда-то такого храброго сердечка самой Гермионы. Видимо, только остатки этой гриффиндорской храбрости толкают ее под руку, которой она судорожно цепляется за предплечье Панси — левое, на котором давно уже выцвела метка, и прижимается к чужим губам каким-то исступленным, насквозь отчаянным жестом. Их поцелуй короткий — из-за угла уже видны фонари приближающихся мужчин — и совсем, совершенно не страстный.

Уже потом, дома, скинув платье и лежа в пустой кровати, Гермиона понимает. Губы Панси теперь на вкус как тоска по несбывшемуся. И полынь.


End file.
